Teardrops On My Guitar
by pinkmermaid96
Summary: Okay so i got this idea while i was listening to Taylor Swifts song and I hope u enjoy  Oh before i forget ALL HUMAN AND ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

Teardrops on my Guitar

Bpov- As I sat on the tour bus I thought of my used to be normal life. When I was discovered all I can remember doing is work, work, work. the one memory I had from my life before is the fact that I was in love with Edward Cullen but he was in love with someone else.

- 8 -

As I stood on stage I looked to the audience and saw none other than Edward Cullen.

"Okay everyone I'm going to get the person who inspired this song up here and see what he thinks. Now give a hand for EDWARD CULLEN." I Said to them. They went crazy and Edward looked at me shock.

" yah I said you. Now come up here old friend."

As he came up here I pulled out a sheet of paper. I began to sing.

_You said the way my blue eyes shined_

_Put those Georgia stars to shame that night_

_I said, "That's a lie"_

_Just a boy in a Chevy truck_

_That had a tendency of gettin' stuck_

_On backroads at night_

_And I was right there beside him_

_All summer long_

_And then the time we woke up to find_

_That summer'd gone_

_But when you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think my favorite song_

_The one we danced to all night _

_The moon like a spotlight on the lake_

_When you think happiness_

_I hope you think that little black dress_

_Think of my head on your chest_

_And my old faded blue jeans_

_When you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think of me_

_September saw a month of tears_

_And thankin' God that you weren't here_

_To see me like that_

_But in a box beneath my bed_

_Is a letter that you never read_

_From three summers back_

_As I said this I handed him a letter one I ment to give him years ago. But I never got the chance. I just smiled and kept singing…._

_It's hard not to find it all_

_A little bitter sweet_

_And lookin' back on all of that_

_It's nice to believe_

_When you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think my favorite song_

_The one we danced to all night long_

_The moon like a spotlight on the lake_

_When you think happiness_

_I hope you think that little black dress_

_Think of my head on your chest_

_And my old faded blue jeans_

_When you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think of me_

_And I'm back for the first time since then_

_I'm standin' on your street_

_And there's a letter left on your doorstep_

_And the first thing that you'll read_

_Is when you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think my favorite song_

_Some day you'll turn your radio on_

_I hope it takes you back to that place_

_When you think happiness_

_I hope you think that little black dress_

_Think of my head on your chest_

_And my old faded blue jeans_

_When you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think of me Oh, think of me, mmm_

_You said the way my blue eyes shined_

_Put those Georgia stars to shame that night_

_I said, "That's a lie_"When I was done his eyes were popped out.

"Do you have something to say?" I waited and then said, " No then everyone I'm going to play the next few songs that were inspired by my friend."

I started to hear the band play.

_Drew looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

_What I want and I need_

_And everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful_

_That girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything_

_That I have to live without_

_Drew talks to me_

_I laugh 'cause it's just so funny_

_I can't even see_

_Anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love_

_He's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows_

_He's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

_Drew walks by me_

_Can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She better hold him tight_

_Give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes_

_And know she's lucky 'cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone_

_As I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down_

_And maybe get some sleep tonight_

_'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into_

_Drew looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

"_I love you" _was all I mouthed.


	2. help

Okay so everyone knows that I am obsessed with and I need some help

PLZ

PLZ

PLZ

PLZ

PLZ

PLZ

PLZ

PLZ

PLZ

PLZ

PLZ help me

Back before I had a account on here I read this story that really loved and I need feedback on whether or not you have read this story or know the author plz tell me because I really want to reread this story and put in my favs

PLZ

PLZ

PLZ

PLZ

PLZ

PLZ

PLZ

PLZ

PLZ

PLZ

PLZ

PLZ

PLZ

PLZ

PLZ

PLZ

PLZ

PLZ

PLZ

PLZ

PLZ

PLZ

PLZ

PLZ

PLZ

PLZ

PLZ

PLZ

PLZ

PLZ

PLZ

PLZ

PLZ

PLZ

PLZ

PLZ

PLZ

PLZ

PLZ

PLZ

The story has bella with the power to change her appearance and she meets back up with the Cullens.

When they go out for a baseball game in the field victoria come and realizes that it is bella and when bella kills victoria she reveals who she is and the gunshot wound on her arm.

I thank those who help me and I will try to update as soon as I can

THANK YOU

(_SO THE LION FELL IN LOVE WITH THE LAMB)_


End file.
